Who Says Your An Outcast
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: What happens when the Flock returns to Virginia and someone they don't want to see them does And ends up telling Everyone How will the flock handle this For Once being treated as a full out Outcast Max is about to learn a very important lesson. Song Fic


_**What happens when the flock returns to Virginia and someone they don't want to see them does. And ends up telling everyone. How will the flock handle this. For once being treated as full out Outcast. Max is about to learn a very important lesson on excepting yourself for you. **_

'_The Flock. Six freakish monsters. Equiped with wings. Who are they. Well they go to this school. They're Max, Nick, Zepher, Chrystal, Ariel and James. For more information PLEASE feel free to talk to Lissa. She's seen it all._'

There you have it. We're outcast. Right when we finally start to fit in. Guess we don't have to pretend now. I sighed. Perhaps I should fill you in. I'm Max. 15, Dirty Blond, Part bird. My family consist of Fang (Nick), Ig (James),Nudge (Chrystal), Gaz (Zepher) and Angel (Ariel). We're all part bird. We've been on the run for a year and I think a half. Things last month seemed to calm down a lot so we did too. We ended up in Virginia, much to my demise, and restarted school.

Lissa is all over Fang again and he's not even trying to keep her away... it was hard before when we WEREN'T dating. Now it's pretty much stabbing me in the back. I haven't even gone off with Sam and Fang still pushes me back be hind Lissa. Everyone but Fang has noticed how it's effected me. Even Dylan isn't hitting on me.

With Fang and Lissa's little affair aside, let me tell you what the message above is about.

(THIRD PERSON POV FLASH BACK)

The Flock was on a simple flight in their back yard which is in the middle of no where so no one can see them. But what they didn't expect is Fang getting a special visit from his un-known girlfriend. (Fang didn't note Lissa as his girlfriend he still thought that was Max.) Fang had been ignored all day by Max who was flying low far away from where he sat. Fang the closest to the back door didn't hear it open. He did however hear the blood-curtling scream that echoed behind him. Max who had been flying in the direction of the house froze in the air and fell 20 feet. Everyone else in the air quickly landed smoothly on the ground. Fang had jumped up and faced the owner of the scream. When he saw who it was he panicked. It was Lissa. Fang swore under his breath and slowly went over to Lissa.

"Lissa..." Was all he got say before she interupted.

"NICK YOU'RE FAMILY... THEIR A BUNCH OF FREAKS. HOW CAN YOU STAND LIVING WITH THEM! WHEN YOUR NORMAL! HOW?" Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs. Max was sure she had woken Japan.

"Lissa, you don't understand. My family isn't a freak. I'm not either we were born like this." Fang calmly said.

"You're telling me you're like them too!"

"Yes."

Lissa didn't say anything just turned an ran away. Fang ran after her and Max and the flock ran after him. When they found him he was on the ground eyes swollen and red. Lissa had clearly got him with pepper spray. Max didn't need Fang to say so because a pink painted can of it layed at his feet. Max picked it up and sprayed it at the ground but nothing came out. Lissa had used the whole can on Fang. Max turned to Fang and grabbed his arm leading him back to the house quickly. She took Fang to her bathroom and started to help him rinse his eyes. When Fang's eyes were cleared Max and Fang sat on the edge of her large bathtub silently.

"Guess the secrets out,huh?" Fang said.

"Yes it is. It's your fault too! If you hadn't gotten close to her she never would have come over. Now everyone will know the secret everyone's worked so hard to protect. You know what this means right? Our secrets out. Anne's in the area. The minute word reaches her the minute we're done. She'll contact the School and they'll come. We wont be able to hide anymore!" Max was crying now. She had her back to Fang so she had not seen him get up and hug her from behind. Fang spun Max around and hugged her normally. Max returned the hug a little while crying in Fang's shirt.

School was going to suck.

(MAX POV PRESENT)

As we stood in front of the poster on the lockers we noticed people starting to stare, point and gossip. As we walked through the halls people would dart out of our way as if we were contagious. We started using our real names and showing exactly who we were, Fang and I were open about our relationship. We flew to school and stuff. Fang and I would kiss in the halls. He'd walk me to and from class. But the fact that we didn't have to hide wasn't making us feel better in fact we were more depressed.

After school we flew home and all went to our rooms. I turned on the radio. The song distracted me from everything. I fell asleep after it had finished and woke up the next morning completely different than I was the day before. I got up and ran to the bathroom and went full out, I wasn't myself in my routine in the morning. I threw on natural looking makeup, pulled my hair half up half down and walked back to my room. I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of white lace vest and blue short sleeved shirt and put it on, before walking to my dresser and getting a pair of white shorts. I grabbed my sandals that were blue and white. I placed light blue extensions in my hair under the clipped back part. (Nudge bought all this for me). I grabbed my 4 finger ring and put it on along with my blue and white beads. Finally I was ready for school I walked down stairs smiling and got weird looks from everyone but Nudge who looked absolutely thrilled to see me wearing the outfit she got me.

"Max are you feeling okay?" Fang asked.

"Peachy. Why?"

"No reason you just look amazing."

"Good."

"I'm leaving early I have to talk to the principal. See ya at school." I turned and left the house taking off and flying to school. When I got to school I met with our principal and made arrangements for this morning to have an assembly. When the flock got their I said nothing of the arrangement. Durning first period I was called early to the office.

"She probably for got her bird food" I heard Lissa say to her friends. I joined the laughter of her friends as I walked out. I got ready for the assembly and waited for everyone to pile in. I stood on stage and got looks. The flock took front seats.

"What are you doing?" Nudge asked.

"You'll see." I said back.

"Welcome everyone! We have a special treat for you all today. Miss. Ride is going to say a few words. Be nice." The principal left and I stood at the mic on stage.

"H-hey guys. Um I don't actually want to talk so I'm gonna sing..." I waited for everything to start and begun.

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_[Selena Gomez - Verse 2]_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_[Bridge]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not start potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, oh_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful"_

"You shouldn't be afraid of who you are. I'm not and I'm not fully human. You guys outcasted me and my friends because you didn't understand. For the first 12 years of my life the six of us were tested and experimented on. It made us who we are today. But realize it could've just as easily been you. Do you honestly think it's fair to treat us differently when we have no control over it? No it isn't especially when it could have been you." I spoke slowly before turning and walking away. Before I got out people started clapping. I turned around and saw it was Lissa and her crowd. Eventually everyone was. Fang and the flock ran up on stage and Fang hugged me tight. Lissa came up to me in the hall later that day and apologized. And everything feel back into place. People asked as about the School and what it was like. How we're alive now. Stuff like that.

_**Cheesy ending I know but I just wanted to right a story with this song. I might do one with Ghost of You but who knows. Tell me if I should. Bullying is wrong basically what I was saying here. Hope you liked. RNR! Happy Easter! **_


End file.
